


Finding Redemption chapter 12.5

by LoriLee (cowgirl65)



Category: Big Valley
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/LoriLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an additional chapter to my story Finding Redemption that would skew the rating</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Redemption chapter 12.5

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Finding Redemption](https://archiveofourown.org/works/267212) by [LoriLee (cowgirl65)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/LoriLee). 



> Jarrod and Sioned's wedding night

Jarrod came back to their room after arranging to have breakfast delivered the next morning. Sioned was sitting at the dressing table, attired for bed and brushing out her luxurious black hair. Jarrod leaned against the doorframe and drank in the vision of his new bride.

Sioned caught sight of him in the mirror and turned, blushing when she met his blue eyes sparkling with desire. “And what might you be looking at?” she asked with a quiet smile.

“You,” he said simply and walked over to sweep her up in his arms. 

“Jarrod, put me down this instant!” Sioned protested, laughing. Jarrod complied and set her gently on the bed as he placed a soft kiss on her lips. Sioned slipped her arms around his neck and the kiss deepened. Her lips parted and Jarrod’s tongue gently explored hers as he pulled her closer. Eventually they broke apart, breathless, and Jarrod’s fingers caressed her cheek.

“Are you ready for this, sweetheart?”

Sioned nodded and looked down as she blushed again. “My mam made sure she talked to me when she found out she was dying. She told me of a wife’s duty to her husband in the marriage bed.” Sioned’s brown eyes met his blue, full of passion. “She also told me if I was lucky enough to be finding the right man, it would never be a duty.” Her fingers traced the line of his lips. “I’m thinking I’ll be one of the lucky ones.”

Jarrod kissed her again. “I hope so,” he told her as he laid her back on the bed and continued to kiss her. His lips eventually left hers to trail across her jaw and down her neck, pausing when they reached the top of her nightgown. He untied the ribbons holding it and his lips continued to cherish every bit of skin his fingers exposed as he slowly removed her nightclothes. “So beautiful,” he murmured as he kissed her breast and his tongue darted out to play with the rosy tip.

Sioned sighed in contentment and boldly started to undo the buttons of Jarrod’s shirt. Jarrod stopped what he was doing to help her remove it and her hands roamed over the firm muscle of his chest and back as Jarrod wasted no time freeing himself from the rest of his clothing.

Skin to skin, they held each other close as they explored each other’s bodies. Jarrod’s hard length pushed against Sioned’s thigh as his fingers sought and found the warm cleft between her legs. He was pleasantly surprised to find her already wet with desire. He knew a woman’s first time wasn’t always enjoyable, but he was going to do his best to pleasure his Sioned, never wanting her to think sharing his bed was a duty that just had to be endured. Jarrod played with her delicate nub and was rewarded with a small gasp of delight.

“Oh, Jarrod…”

He looked up and found her eyes dark with desire. Letting his fingers slide further, Jarrod slipped them inside her, slowly and gently pushing in and out. Sioned’s lips parted and her eyes grew wide. Jarrod smiled and kissed her. “Do you like that, sweetheart?”

“Jarrod, I never expected…” Sioned gasped and Jarrod pressed harder, not wanting to hurt her but making sure he rubbed her pleasure spot with his palm. Sioned’s core started to quiver around his fingers and a look of amazement came over her face. “Jarrod! Oh my…!”

Jarrod’s fingers continued their ministrations and he grabbed a nipple with his lips, sucking on it and flicking the taut tip with his tongue. “That’s it, sweetheart, let it go,” he murmured. “Come for me, Sioned.”

Sioned let out another gasp and moaned his name as her muscles convulsed. Jarrod’s fingers slowed their movements and as Sioned’s body relaxed, he slid them out of her moist warmth. His manhood throbbed and it ached to be buried inside her.

“I want you, Sioned,” he said huskily. “I know it will hurt, but I promise I’ll be gentle.”

Sioned nodded, still breathing heavily from the intensity of her first orgasm. “I trust you, Jarrod.”

Jarrod positioned himself on top of her and used all the self-control he could muster to take it slow as he pushed his maleness into her. He paused when she gasped and gently kissed her. “I’m sorry, Sioned. Do you want me to stop?” As much as the fire in his loins burned, he would stop if she asked. But Sioned shook her head.

“No, Jarrod, I want to be yours. I know the pain will be passing, I just want to please you as you did me.” Sioned arched her hips and he groaned in pleasure when he slid in to his full length. Jarrod felt Sioned tense beneath him and he held her tightly, kissing her face and neck, not moving until he felt her relax. Then he began thrusting slowly as he watched his beloved’s face for any sign of discomfort. 

Sioned’s arms encircled him and her hands gripped his back. He heard another gasp and knew this time it was in pleasure, not pain. Jarrod increased the tempo and intensity of his thrusts and felt himself nearing his climax. He burrowed his head against her shoulder as he pushed in and out, revelling in the sensation of being sheathed in her warm depths and was delighted when he heard, “Oh, Jarrod, it’s happening again!” Jarrod plunged into Sioned as hard as he dared and was rewarded with moans of pleasure accompanied by her hands seizing his back tightly. A couple more mighty thrusts and Jarrod joined his wife, both of them crying out in ecstasy.

Jarrod collapsed onto Sioned, showering her face and lips with soft, tender kisses. “You are absolutely incredible,” he whispered. “I love you, Sioned.” He moved to lie beside her and Sioned snuggled close.

“That was amazing,” she said softly. “Thank you, Jarrod.”

Jarrod chuckled as he drew her into his arms. “No thanks necessary, Sioned, my love.” He kissed her again. “Just making sure I do my duty as a husband to my wife.”


End file.
